


Been There, Done That

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [15]
Category: Hercules (1997), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flash Fic, Immortal Megara (Disney), Megara (Disney) Has Powers, Protective Hulk, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: That’s the thing about messing around with the God of Death.You might just find yourself immortal.(Joining the Avengers, though, that's totally Meg's own fault.)





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

> The Slash game strikes once again. This was "a character with a great ass" who has ended up joining the Avengers and who the Hulk saves in a fight.

That’s the thing about messing around with the God of Death.

You might just find yourself immortal.

It’s been over two thousand years now, and the world keeps getting stranger. I mean, it isn’t the only – Meg herself has changed since those days, left with the power to see the spirits of the dead and to harness the power that pulses from them as they leave this world. It’s the power that Hades used to keep to himself, but even with only a fraction of it Meg does like to think that she’s a lot more imaginative than he ever was.

A Titan crashing around the foothills of Mount Rainier, now, that’s going to get some attention. Mercifully it’s only the one, an ice elemental roaring defiance and swinging in huge angry swipes as Tony and Thor whip around it. They aren’t too close to a major city, and there’s only so many souls whose lingering power Megara can draw from, but she weaves invisible strands up to tangle its legs, binding its ankles together. It sways, screaming like grinding ice, and when it falls to its knees the whole mountain seems to shake.

Then it keeps falling. A huge shadow falls over Megara, and she just has time to think that this is a really dumb way to get killed after all these years before, in a streak of green and hard muscles, she is grabbed and swept away. She screams, involuntarily, as the world seems to spin and leap before they reach clear ground away from the depths of the fight.

Hulk lowers her gently onto a fallen tree-trunk, his hands so huge they seem to wrap all the way around her. It’s surprising gentleness from the creature she’s fought beside on only a few occasions, and she looks in surprise into his huge, green eyes.

There’s a flicker there that she hasn’t seen before.

“Thanks.”

Hulk grunts, nods, and bounds away again.

Meg tries to get to her feet, and groans, regretting it. She might not be dead, but being grabbed at that speed feels like it’s cracked a rib or two. And it takes both energy and concentration to be able to use her power to knit bones back together again.

Not to mention that it hurts like Hell. And having been there, she gets to say things like that.

Instead, Meg raises her hands, and blinks into the shadow world with its streams of gleaming power to start new bindings for the Titan. It’s going to take a while to get it back under control again, even if Thor’s turned out to be handy at tricks like this as well.

A smile quirks at the corner of her mouth, despite the pain. Next time Bruce is around, she owes him a drink.

Maybe one for the big guy, too.


End file.
